Intrigued
by AutumnLeaves01192
Summary: "It all started on a Tuesday." AU. Short chapters are intended and includes topics like bullying, abuse, etc. Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

The eyes of the Lord are in every place, beholding the evil and the good. - Proverbs 15:3 (KJV)

* * *

 _Was it fate_ _?_

* * *

 _It was a Tuesday as I sat in my seat and took out my book._

 _Other students had started to pile into class._

 _"A new student is coming here today!" A girl squealed to her friends._

 _"I heard he is tall."_

 _"I heard he's handsome."_

 _"He must be kind."_

 _They all started whispering about the new student._

 _A guy came to them._ _"I heard he got expelled from his old school."_

 _"Yeah, he beat up a bunch of kids and sent them to the hospital. I don't think you should hang out with him."_

 _"He could be trouble."_

 _The girls gasped at the new information and started whispering again, but in fear._

 _I rolled my eyes and focused on my book._

 _The teacher spoke, "Today, we will have a new student. Mr. Jackson, can you please to introduce yourself?"_

 _A mysterious voice responded, "Hello, my name is Percy."_

 _And that was how it all started._

* * *

Unedited. It's been a while, how are you all doing? I'm trying something new today. Thanks for stopping by! :)


	2. Detail

_Why did he have to appear?_

* * *

 _I looked up and saw_ him

 _It was then, I admit, I became intrigued._

 _His dark, messy hair._

 _His tall, lean stature._

 _His shy, hidden smile._

 _His calm, mysterious voice._

 _And most importantly,_

 _His mischievous, green eyes._

* * *

Unedited. Double update. :)


	3. Cliché

_Why were your eyes so interesting?_

* * *

 _She should've looked away, but she couldn't._

 _His eyes found her's and he smirked._

 _Why couldn't she look away?_

 _The smirk sent to her was irritating as she kept a blank face on._

 _She concluded that he was not good._

 _Not good at all._

 _They both continued their unintentional staring contest as the teacher chattered on._

 _His eyes had drawn her in, and there did not seem to be a way out._

 _She blinked, breaking contact from his eyes._

 _Her attention turned back to the book below._

 _She ignored him as he was assigned to the empty seat next to her._

 _Tch._

 _What was this?_

 _A book?_

 _This sounded like a cliché scene from a romance novel._

 _Good girl._

 _Bad guy._

 _And we all know what happens in the end._

* * *

Unedited. 3/28/18


	4. Arrival

_All of this, for food?_

* * *

 _It was a few days since his arrival._

 _He easily became popular with his looks._

 _Typical._

 _He received many confessions each day, but later rejected every one of them._

 _Classic._

 _Girls gossiped over him while boys looked at him with jealousy._

 _Of course._

 _However, we_ _never interacted._

 _I didn't mind._

 _I never wanted to._

 _He had stolen a few glances at me, but I paid him no attention._

 _I was just trying to get through school._

 _Things were already stressful and I didn't need to add another to my list._

 _But, life had other plans._

 _That day, I forgot to bring my lunch._

 _I wasn't very hungry, but my stomach grumbled at me for missing breakfast._

 _With the little bit of money I managed to find in my bag, I went to the vending machine._

 _There was a line._

 _It had five people._

 _And he was the last person in line._

 _I hesitated but decided to wait._

 _What harm could there be?_

 _Besides, food was more important._

 _Oh, how wrong I was._

 _I kept her head down, looking at the floor as I waited._

 _One person left and the line moved forward._

 _A random girl suddenly came at him._

 _The impact from her caused him to stumble into me._

 _"Percy! Would you like to sit with us for lunch?" The girl gestured to the table, completely ignoring me._

 _He looked back at me, then at her. "Sorry, but I'm sitting with her today." He pointed at me._

 _I immediately felt dread and regret._

 _I thought about leaving, but I still needed my food._

 _He looked at me with a pleading look as he plastered a small smile on his face._

 _It seemed so innocent._

 _Someone left the line. Three more people._

 _I sighed._

 _From the goodness of my heart and for the food, I went along with it._

 _"Yeah, he's sitting with me today."_

 _The girl's face dropped and she glared at me. "Oh, tomorrow then."_

 _With that, she went away, leaving me with him._

 _"Thanks," he said._

 _There was an awkward silence._

 _Another person left the line._

 _I sighed again._

 _Why was this line so long?_

* * *

Unedited. Double update for today too. Thank you for the reviews! :)


	5. Interest

_Do you see a small seed of interest?_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Hungry._

 _She felt hungry._

 _After waiting in that line, which was indeed_ too _long, she decided to leave._

 _It turns out, she would not have gotten her food anyway, because the darn machine was broken._

 _What a waste._

 _So as she sat in her last class of the day, waiting for the teacher to begin, an apple was placed in front of her._

 _Her eyes shot up and met green ones._

 _He looked at her with an expression she could not read._

 _"What is this for?" she asked._

 _"You haven't had any lunch today," he responded. "Plus, you helped me during lunch period."_

 _Her heart thumped in her chest._

 _"Oh. Thank you very much."_

 _He nodded and returned to his seat._

 _However, she noticed something._

 _His eyes were downcasted, seemingly saddened for a moment before he grinned._

 _And that grin was full of trouble._

 _There was something about it that didn't seem right._

 _She was curious._

 _He caught her looking at him and_ _gave her a smile._

 _She looked away, her heartbeat speeding up,_ _staring at the apple before picking it up._

 _A shiny, almost perfect, red apple._

 _The story of Snow White suddenly came to mind._

 _The evil queen giving the poisonous fruit to the girl._

 _The prince charming saving her._

 _In the end, they all lived happily ever after._

 _Did that mean he was the bad guy in her life?_

 _Chuckling, she took a bite of the apple._

 _He probably was._

 _And she was too late to stop it._

* * *

Unedited. :)


	6. Pain

**Warning: Please do not read if you are sensitive to bullying and (minor) details of such. I have changed the rating of this Fanfic from K+ to T.**

* * *

 _Why does pain exist?_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _She gasped._

 _They pulled and pushed her to the floor._

 _One of them kicked her in the stomach and she fought to suppress a groan._

 _She didn't resist them._

 _You may wonder,_

 _Who were_ they _?_

 _Well, they were her bullies since middle school._

 _A group of three girls._

 _She didn't know why they would do something to her._

 _"You have to pay for what you did," one of them said when she asked._

 _"You took him away from us," another added._

 _She never even_ knew _them._

 _But that did not stop them from giving her bruises and scratches._

 _They weren't those typical brainless bullies, however._

 _They were smarter than you think._

 _She was never able to escape, even when she hid in the library until they closed._

 _They would always find her._

 _Sigh._

 _Now, another beating from them was happening._

 _Her parents weren't worried as they expected her to come home late from a "study" session._

 _Little did they know and care that their daughter wasn't coming home._

 _She closed her eyes, and waited until she passed out._

* * *

Unedited. This chapter is honestly terrible, but I wanted to post something 'cause of spring break :P Review please!


	7. Concern

_Why do you even care?_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _She walked into the school, lightly limping._

 _She wore long sleeves and pants to cover the bruises and scratches._

 _Most did not notice her._

 _Some saw her limping, but decided not to say anything as it was none of their business._

 _Others plainly ignored her because they simply did not care._

 _As she sat down in her seat, a voice called out to her._

 _"Why are you limping?" he asked, full of_ concern _and_ _curiosity_.

 _She didn't look at him as her hands fiddled with her bag._

 _"I ran into some stairs," she replied lamely._

 _Practically hearing him roll his eyes, he scoffed. "Nice try. I'm serious, why are you limping?"_

 _"And I'm serious, I ran into some stairs."_

 _He stared at her. "You're not going to tell me anything, aren't you?"_

 _"It's really none of your business."_

 _There was a long pause._

 _"I guess it isn't."_

 _They haven't talked since then._

* * *

Unedited. Also, wHat aM I wRitINg?1

Short question: What do you think will happen?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'cause honestly, I don't even know myself, but I'm really interested in this story *laughs nervously*


	8. Him

_Him._

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _It had been a few weeks since they had spoken to each other._

 _Things changed._

 _For him, he had started to fall away from the popular people._

 _Instead, he made his own group of friends._

 _The group consisted of his cousins and several others she never knew._

 _He spent more time with his friends than with the other popular kids._

 _The hype of him died down and many had soon forgotten who he was._

 _It was as if he had become a normal teenager overnight._

 _But secretly, he would stare at the blonde-haired female, who sat alone, studying for some exam._

 _He would follow her home, without her knowing, to make sure she made it home safely._

 _He would also leave snacks in her locker whenever she skipped lunch (he got her locker combination from someone who shall remain unknown)._

 _Standing quietly behind a wall, he would sometimes watch her._

 _It's not that he was a stalker._

 _Okay._

 _Maybe he was being a_ little _creepy-_

 _Okay, fine._

 _He was a concerned stalker._

 _But his excuse?_

 _He was in love._

* * *

Unedited and written in 15 minutes.

How do you like the chapters so far? :)


	9. Disguise

**3rd Person POV**

 _For a while, things seemed... calm._

 _As if there was no worry in the world._

 _The sun filled the sky, bright and cheery._

 _Birds chirped softly as a light breeze blew._

 _Earlier, even the students seemed to be peaceful!_

 _She sat on a bench near the park, staring out onto the road._

 _She was... confused._

 _Something odd was happening._

 _Her bullies didn't come around like they used to._

 _They had not shown up for the past three weeks._

 _The bruises on her body were starting to fade away._

 _She felt as if someone was watching her._

 _She looked around._

 _A little boy was playing with his mother._

 _Several people were jogging down pathways._

 _Families were eating and playing around._

 _Lastly, a random teenage male sat behind tree, reading a book._

 _Brushing off that feeling of fear, she got up and headed home._

 _Little did she know, that teenager was more than he appeared to be._

 _He looked at her back as she left._

 _He smiled._

* * *

Unedited. hE sMiLEd EH? SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!


End file.
